


Married

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Christine and Jenna have been married for a year!!, Angst, Brooke and Chloe are getting married!!, But yeah uhhh Jake had a crush on Jeremy for a while, F/F, Fluff, Guess whos ooc?? Guess whos ooc?? EVERYONES OOC!!, Help, How to explain this, I'm not gonna focus on it, I'm so tired yall, It's also six years in the future, M/M, Michael and Rich are single pringles, Probs gonna look at each other and be like 'damn', Probs some angst cuz you know me, So theyre all 23, There's only like one mention of it, Thisll be a wild ride, Trans Jeremy Heere, Yup Rich/Michael will be a thing bc fuck you, these tags are a mess, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Uhhhhh I'll come up with a summary later





	Married

It made no sense that Brooke and Chloe wanted Jeremy to be a part of their wedding party. Chloe had sent an email to him, asking in her own special way if he would be a usher. (And by special, he means low-key threatening him.) 

 

He accepts. Hey, he thinks, he might find a cute person to go home with at the reception. Who knows.

 

What he didn't expect in a million years was walking into the wedding planning session at the engaged girl's house and to see Jake Dillinger there, holding a drink and talking to Brooke. 

 

Well. What a surprise. 

 

Jeremy tries to go unseen, but Jake notices him anyways.

 

“Jeremy Heere!” Jake cheers, walking over and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “Long time no see, huh?” Brooke walks over also, hugging Jeremy around the waist.

 

“Hey, Jeremy!” She chirps. She turns towards Chloe, who is over with Christine and Jenna, who had gotten married last year and still treated each other like it was their first week of dating. And by that, he means very sweetly and lovingly. It’s honestly adorable. “Chlo, look who’s here!” 

 

“I see him, sweetheart!” Chloe says, breaking away from the conversation and walks over, putting a hand on Jeremy’s other shoulder. “How are you?” She asks him.

 

Jeremy shrugs. “I’m fine,” he tells everyone, gently wiggling out from under Jake’s arm and hugging Brooke back. “Thanks for inviting me.” Brooke smiles and nods.

 

“You're welcome! Thanks for coming!” Chloe sneaks up behind her and hugs her, causing Brooke to squeal.

 

Christine bounces over, hugging Jeremy tightly. He’s starting to feel a bit hugged-out. 

 

“How long has it been, Jeremy?” Christine asks, looking over her shoulder to see Jenna wrap an arm around her waist.

 

“Since we’ve dated? Four years. Since junior year? Six.” 

 

“And your voice is still squeaky.” Jenna teases him, everyone laughing, Jeremy included. He’d missed this. 

 

“Where’s Michael and Rich? They didn’t reply to the email.” Jake asks. Jeremy looks down at the ground and shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Ah, well, Michael is in North Dakota, right now. His mom is sick.” Little ‘oh’s’ and ‘oh no’s’ in the crowd. “And Rich is in Florida doing God-knows-what.” A bit of laughter. 

 

“Wait, Rich is in another country?” Brooke asks. More laughter. 

 

After a while, the the laughing dies down, and Jake hums. “Pity.” He says. Jeremy nods. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Christine claps her hands together. 

 

“Alright, let’s start planning!” 

 

Jeremy notices matching dark purple streaks in Jenna and Christine’s hair. Cute.

\---

There’s an adamant argument about which color to make the bridesmaids and ushers clothes (it’s either light blue or mint green) when Jeremy gets up to light a cigarette. He started the habit in college, but only smoked two or three every day. 

 

He and Michael had stopped smoking weed, Jeremy getting into cigarettes and Michael being clean. It wasn’t the biggest struggle in the world (they both weaned themselves off of it) but Michael occasionally gets a strong urge to smoke. He drowns it out by writing and playing music.

 

When Jeremy lights up his cigarette and takes a drag, he hears,

 

“You smoke?” 

 

Jeremy startles and nearly drops the cigarette. He whirls around to see Jake leaning against the frame of the door, with an eyebrow arched.

 

“Uh, yeah, I do.” 

 

Jake snorts and walks over by him, leaning on the patio wall and looking out towards the woods. 

 

“I do, too. Can I have one?” Jeremy nods, taking out his pack and lighter, handing them both to Jake. Jake squints at the pack name.

 

“Marlboro? Really? How cliche is that?” Jeremy blushes, but it’s unseen in the dark.

 

“I like them.” 

 

An annoyed sigh from Jake, but the lighter flickers to life and the sharp smell of nicotine becomes slightly stronger as Jake lights his cigarette up. 

 

They smoke in silence until Jake breaks it.

 

“Growing a beard, eh?” He asks, poking Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy pulls away, pushing away Jake’s hand.

 

“Leave me alone.” Jake groans.

 

“Fine. You’re boring.” 

 

Jeremy feels a need to explain himself.

 

“It’s not a  _ beard,  _ it’s  _ stubble,  _ and-” 

 

Jake laughs, efficiently cutting him off.

 

“Dude, relax. I’m just messing with you.” 

 

Jeremy looks away, blushing a bit more.

 

“I knew that.” 

 

“Sure you did.” Jake teases him as Jeremy grounds out the cigarette. 

 

“I’m going back inside.”

 

“Tell Chlo and Brooke I’ll be there soon.” 

 

Jeremy slides open the door.

 

“Sure.” 

\---

It’s a few hours later, (one o’clock in the morning, to be exact) when Jeremy and Jake talk again. Everyone is a bit tipsy, including Christine, to everyone’s surprise. Brooke is the most sober, and she went to bed a while ago, claiming she was getting over-stimulated. 

 

Jeremy’s vision is going blurry despite his glasses when his drink is removed from his grip. He whines and makes grabby hands for it, a low chuckle coming up from over him. 

 

“Wow, Jere, I would have never seen you as a drinker  _ and  _ a smoker,” Jake taps his nose, and Jeremy scowls. “You’ve really lost control of your life, huh?” 

 

“I don’t drink daily, unlike you,” Jeremy snaps, reaching for the drink held just out of reach. Jake whistles.

 

“You’ve gotten sassier. Six years really changes a person, doesn’t it?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. Please give me the drink,” Jeremy begs, putting a hand on Jake’s shoulder and bouncing up, trying to reach the cup. (It’s not a cliche red solo cup, it’s actually quite pretty. It has curling waves of glass weaving around the base, creating a weighted bottom.) Jake still holds it out of reach.

 

“You’ve got a ride home?” 

 

Jeremy stops, shaking his head slowly. Jake laughs.

 

“I’ll drive you home. You’re swaying.” Jeremy nearly says ‘no, I’m not,’ but then he looks down, and he can see his legs wobbling a little. 

 

God damn sober people. Hey, wait a minute, this doesn't make sense.

 

“Aren’t you- uh-” What was he saying? He can’t remember.  _ Shit.  _ Jake only laughs.

 

“Why I’m not drunk? I quit. Got help. I’m not breaking my three-year streak of not touching a single drop, no matter how much I love Brooke and Chloe.” Jeremy rubs his nose with his hand.

 

"What was in the cuppy when I got here?” Jeremy had figured out that he talked like a child when he was drunk. Michael teases him about it mercilessly. 

 

“Orange juice. Now, let’s get you home.” Jeremy nods, but then his eyebrows furrow in concern.

 

“Wha’ ‘bout your ride?” Jake smiles and pulls him close to his side.

 

“I came with Chrissie and Jenna.” He explains, waving towards Jenna and having a conversation with her only through hand gestures. It’s kind of mystifying. 

 

It’s all blurry version of reality after that, Jake saying goodbye to a clingy Chloe and then Jeremy being trundled into his own car, Jake starting and revving the engine.

 

“Where do you live?” Jake asks, and Jeremy tells him. They start on their way, quiet covering them like a warm, alcohol-tinged blanket.

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy says, and Jake snaps his fingers at him in a weak attempt at finger gunning. 

 

“No problem. Hey, where  _ were  _ you senior year? First, you stopped talking in the group chat, then you vanished in the middle of the year.” Jeremy cringes.

 

“I don’t like talking about it.” He says, and Jake holds up a hand in surrender.

 

“Just asking.” Then, he adds something else, so quiet Jeremy almost misses it. “I missed you.” 

 

“I missed you guys, too.” Jeremy mumbles, rubbing his right eye from behind his glasses and yawning. They pull into the driveway of Jeremy’s house.

 

“Alright, here we are.” Jake claps his hands together, loudly, and Jeremy cringes. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, I just-” Jeremy opens the door from the car. “Thanks.” 

 

“Hey, wait, lemme come inside with you,” Jake says, turning the car off and getting out also. “It’s late, you’re drunk, and you’re probably going to have a hangover tomorrow.” Jeremy nods and rolls his eyes.

 

“Fine.” Jake smiles. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you once we get in there.” Jeremy scoffs.

 

“What was it you said? ‘Six years can really change a person?’” Jake gasps as they reach the door and places his hand to his chest in a offended manner.

 

“How dare you!” Jeremy just giggles, unlocks the door, and waves a hand towards the couch.

 

“There’s the couch, uh-” he brings Jake on a quick tour of the house. “Bathroom, my bedroom if you need me, kitchen, and basement.” 

 

“Your house is nice.” Jake says, then flops down on the couch.

 

“Thanks.” Jeremy replies, then opens the door to his bedroom. “Night.” 

 

“Night, Jere.” Jeremy closes the door, sighing and raking his hands through his hair. He sits on his bed, takes off his glasses, placing them on his nightstand, takes off his shirt, along with his binder. He lays down, pulling the blankets up to his chin, rolling on his side.

 

He’s probably going to regret this in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need a good name and summary for this story y'all blease


End file.
